The Eagle, It's Fallen
by Dirty-Little-Secrets101
Summary: When Steve's hurt, what goes down? Dammit, I hate summaries. Just read it and review ,please? c: Rated M for language and/or future themes.


Steve woke up to a dark, damp gray room, still in his plaid boxers and white shirt. His head was ringing and his mouth was dry. He had no idea where he was, but he knew that someone would come for him.. He just... Had to... Not freak out. _It'll be easy, right Steve? Don' t panic, just breathe, breathe... _He looked around the room, trying to move his arms but realizing with a sharp pang that he couldn't break whatever was holding his wrists and ankles down. _So I just have to wait... _

* * *

When Tony got the message Steve was missing, he calmly walked to his lab. Ever since that one time in Walmart, Tony had managed to get trackers implanted in all of Steve's shirt collars. Bringing up a large hologram screen, and waited for JARVIS to pull up Steve's location.

"Mr. Stark, it does appear that Captain Rogers is..." JARVIS gave Tony the location, somewhere in Boston.

"Great." Tony said, and went to suit up.

"Shall I alert the others in the Avengers Initiative?" JARVIS asked, pulling up a dial pad and numbers.

"Yes. Send them the coordinates, and tell them to meet me there." Tony ordered, as his helmet slid into place.

"Yes sir." JARVIS responded, getting to it. Tony took a moment to breathe, and then took off. He was halfway there when JARVIS alerted him that the rest of the team was on their way, gaining on him fast.

"Good. Let's go get Cap!" He said over the com. Hawkeye's voice came back,

"Or you could stop and have a plan?"

Tony bit his lip. "Huummmm.. I'd rather not."

* * *

"Your little _team _is on the way," Loki hissed into Steve's ear. Steve let out a low groan, feeling light headed. "So I'll leave you with one more little present." He took a knife from the tray, and carefully stabbed it deep into his stomach, twisting the blade a bit, sadistically smiling as his blood came flowing out. Steve let out a screech, before the room started to spin around him.

"And with that, _Captain _Rogers, _ciao._" Loki purred, dissipating into the air with a smirk. The straps came loose, and the super soldier fell to the ground, his hands shakily trying to keep pressure over the gushing wound. Steve couldn't do any more but lay there, trying to stay awake.

Steve laid there, his vision blurring, as a familiar blast blew a hole in the wall. His teammates fanned out, checking for any signs of life.

"O...Over... H...ere..." Steve choked out. They raced over, cataloging the damage and calling for an airlift to get him to a hospital. Tony slid his helmet up, as Banner started to pull out a random roll of bandages. Tony looked at Banner, who responded,

"I'm a doctor. I deal with a bunch of superheroes who constantly have petty arguments, that usually ends in a hammer on someone's chest.. Of course I'm going to have a roll of bandages _somewhere_ on me." He grumbled. "Steve," he said, wrapping it around the cuts on his arms and legs. "You need to roll over- Steve? Steven-" the super soldier had passed out. "Helicarrier's here. Come on.. We need to hurry up and get him to a hospital, or he'll have no chance." Banner continued, calling Thor and Hawkeye over. They all helped, lifting Steve, who let out an unconscious cry out.

* * *

"Captain Rogers is in critical condition. He's not responding well to anything we've done, but the bleeding as ceased and we managed to stitch him up and set his bones back properly," the nurse said, to a dead silent group of agents. "we're not sure if he'll surv-" the nurse was cut off by Tony.

"Can we go see him?" He asked, raising an eyebrow over his Ray-bans. The nurse looked iffy, then nodded.

"One at a time, and if he's asleep, don't wake him up." She ordered. Tony slipped off the couch, and sauntered down the hallway.

He opened the door to the clean, white hospital room. Tubes were attatched here and there, bandages and stitches covering his arms, chest and legs, blue eyes staring, half-open and blankly ahead as the heart monitor beeped slowly.

"Hey Cap," Tony muttered, flopping down in a chair next to the hospital bed. Steve's eyes flicked over and then shut. "how're you feeling?"

Steve looked at him flatly. "Li... sit." He managed. Tony looked down, and smiled, trying not to laugh. "Wh... laf.."

"You're higher than a motherfuck, and you sound like a three year old." Tony answered. Steve started to drift off, muttering something under his breath.

Tony sat there for awhile, before getting up and walking out.

"He's asleep," Stark said as he reached the rest of the Avengers.

"So he's okay?"

"He's alright, right?"

"Is the Captain in the state of the living?"

"Yeah. He seems fine, he talked a bit and then went back to slee-" Tony was cut off as an alarm sounded. Nurses rushed into Steve's room, and the air filled with fear and tension.

"He's flat lining!" "Clear!"_Zzzzzt. Nothing._ "Come on!" "Clear!" _Zzzzzt. Nothing._ "I think we've lost him- wait! He's-"

_"Steve!" _

_"Cap! Dammit, don't do this!" _

_"What's going on? Mortals, do not leave me out of this!" _

"He's..." The nurse walked out, just as Steve jerked up from his bed, inhaling and letting out a high-pitched, loud groan.

"Capiscle!" Tony yelled. Steve looked over, his eyes wild.

Steve flopped back onto the hospital bed, shutting his eyes. Tony and the rest of the team were standing in the doorway. Emma, one of Tony's friends and perhaps an admirer of Steve herself, walked behind Tony and peered over his shoulder.

"What happened? I got here as soon as I could- traffic's a bitch.." she muttered, as Tony looked over at her.

"He just flatlined, screamed like a little girl, gave us a look like a scared cat, and then passed out. I don't know if it's the serum or something- we're taking him back to the SHIELD hospital- they _were _getting him ready for transportation, but then that happened, and now that he's somewhat stable, we're taking him back over there, because we know how to work with his body-" Tony blurted out.

_The bromance is strong with this one, I have to remember to tease him about that later, _Emma thought. "Tony, calm down.. Calm down," she soothed. "You'll get no where, take a deep breath. Anxiety attacks, _no bueno._" Tony took a deep breath, sighing.

"We're going to need you people to clear out. We're preparing to move him to the ambulance." one of the paramedics said, tapping Banner on the shoulder.

"Come on," Banner said, motioning for everyone to move out. Serena was waiting in the lobby, and when Tony rounded the corner, wrapped him up in a hug.

"He'll be fine," She said, more to Tony than the whole group. "Don't worry. I mean come on, he's a super soldier."

"Yeah."

* * *

Steve had been relatively stable since they had him at SHIELD. He had woken up a few times, and had a few small conversations with whoever was in the room.

"Stevi-en.." Emma muttered. His eyes fluttered open. "We have Tony and Suri here to say hello."

"Hi-low." Steve said, still on his meds. "I cou'nt decide wha to say," he explained.

"Oh yes, and Fury puts _me _in charge of watching this." Emma said hotly, leaning back in her chair.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it, or have eighty videos of stupid shit he's done," Serena said, then leaned over to say hi to Steve. "Hi Steven!"

"Hi Serena." He moved his hand in some semblance of a wave, and she laughed.

"What's up, Cap?" Tony asked, raising one eyebrow over his Ray-bans.

"Well, Em decided..." Steve started blabbering on about his day, laying there in his bed and watching the news, and the History Channel he's so fond about.

"Miss. Ryder? This is the last thing you'll need to sign." one of the nurses walked over to her, and asked her to sign a few things before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Tony whispered to Emma.

"I'm going to be Steve's nurse while he's recovering. He doesn't have anyone else to do it,"


End file.
